Early Morning Love
by abbytemple
Summary: Cute one shots about what the Hitachiin twins do in the morning. Hint hint. Lovey dovey. I don't own Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

**A quick one shot because I'm bored. Enjoy!**

**Hikaru's POV**

I noticed something was off when I woke every morning. Kaoru usually woke before I did and he would gently shake me awake. But this time, it was the other way around. For a few days, I liked it. I liked being able to wake him up with kisses and laughter. It was fine in the beginning, but it all changed one morning. I woke up, laughing to myself, loving the time of day it was.

"Wakey, wakey," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

"No," Kaoru groaned, turning so he wasn't facing me. I pouted.

"Why not? We have to go soon," I told him.

"I don't want to go to school, I want to stay in bed," Kaoru turned again, but to face me this time.

"We have to, at least I'll be there the whole time," I said trying to brighten his mood. Starting off with an attitude in the morning was not a good sign for Kaoru.

"Yeah," Kaoru smiled bringing the covers up to his nose so only his eyes showed. He couldn't have been any cuter!

"Aww," I laughed pulling the covers away from his face.

"What?" Kaoru asked tilting his head to the side.

"You're…so…cute," I said placing a kiss on his lips after every word.

"I love you," Kaoru's face grew more serious.

"I love you too," I softened. Kaoru smiled a bit, but not a lot. "What's the matter?" I asked caressing his face, kind of putting him back to sleep.

"Nothing…how much time do we have?" Kaoru asked getting up to look at the clock.

"30 minutes, I woke you up early so we could have some alone time before school," I smiled and took his hand, which was cold as ice. "Come here, you're freezing," I said letting him curl up in my arms.

"I'm cold," Kaoru stated out the obvious.

"I know silly," I said pulling the covers up more to cover him completely.

"Mmm," Kaoru moaned.

"W…why'd you do that?" I asked trying not to be turned on by the noises he makes.

"I'm comfortable why?" Kaoru looked up at me, his eyes sparkling.

"No reason," I leaned in, closing the gap between us. I sucked his lower lip and he seemed to like it so I continued, and tried to gently bite him. Kaoru pulled away and out of my arms.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked touching his lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, are you ok?" I asked panicking a little.

"It's ok, just scared me, that's all," Kaoru giggled, making me calm down.

"So I didn't hurt you?" I asked making sure. Kaoru shook his head.

"No, I liked it," he crawled back into my arms again.

"Ok, good," I let out the breath I was holding.

"Do it again," Kaoru pleaded, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"You sure?" I didn't want to scare him again.

"Yeah," Kaoru nodded, his eyes widening. I laughed and brought my lips back to his capturing him in a slow, gentle kiss. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and started to gently bite it, making Kaoru moan softly. I stopped and smiled to myself.

"You really like it I'm guessing," I poked his nose. Kaoru pouted, making me laugh.

"I guess I do…because it's you doing it to me," Kaoru started blushing.

"It'll only ever be me," I promised.

"You'll always be next to me when I wake up right?" Kaoru looked sad, like he was afraid I was going to leave him one day.

"Of course I will," I whispered to him, making him smile again. "I would never be able to live without seeing you, holding you, kissing you, loving you…it was always meant to be this way," I told him. I saw his eyes start to get watery, meaning he was going to cry, which I didn't like.

"I'm glad," Kaoru said letting tears fall from his eyes.

"Don't cry, I didn't mean to make you sad," I said wiping the tears from his eyes. I could tell the difference between his fake and real tears.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," Kaoru smiled holding my hand to his heart.

"I make you happy?" I asked wanting him to say it again.

"Yes, I love you," Kaoru brought my hand to his lips, kissing my fingers.

"I love you too," I closed my eyes leaning into his touch.

"Can we stay home today?" Kaoru looked at me and pouted, knowing I couldn't resist his pout.

"Kaoru," I tried being serious, looking away from him trying not to give in.

"Please, Hikaru," Kaoru pouted even more, wrapping his arms around my neck again. Being clingy was his second attempt to get me to agree with him, it always worked.

"Fine, I could never resist you," I gave in.

"Yay," Kaoru did one of those cute smiles he knew I loved.

"There's no way to describe how much I love you," I couldn't help myself form saying. I loved him to death, but he didn't like me saying anything about dying.

"Hmm…there is," Kaoru blushed, realizing what he said.

"There is…that," I laughed.

"Can we just relax and stay in bed all day?" Kaoru asked, dramatically sighing, letting go of me and spread himself all over the bed.

"Yes, yes we can," I said lying next to him, in some awkward position.

"I love you to…America and back," Kaoru said laughing.

"Then you do not love me enough, because I love you to the moon and back," I argued.

"I love you to the end of the universe and back," Kaoru argued back.

"Good boy," I poked his nose again. We played that game quite a few times, even when we were little.

"Hey, Hikaru," Kaoru said sitting up. I copied his actions.

"What?" I asked holding his hand.

"We better tell someone we're not going to school today," Kaoru said pointing to the clock.

"I'll be back, I'll just say you don't feel well," I left him and went to tell our mother who was currently eating breakfast without us. I explained and went back upstairs to Kaoru.

"I'm back," I announced.

"Come here," Kaoru was back underneath the covers with his arms open waiting for me.

"My little Kaoru's sick," I played around after getting comfortable again, holding Kaoru in my arms once more.

"I so am," Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Mom thinks you are," I pointed out.

"So, I'm not really," Kaoru whispered as if hiding a secret.

"Best morning ever," I said quietly to myself.

"It really is," Kaoru agreed.

"I love you," I said bringing his lips back to mine.

"I love you too," Kaoru broke the kiss.

"What do you want to do?" I said after a while of silence.

"I know," Kaoru laughed obviously having something weird in his thoughts.

"Kaoru!" I blushed.

"I'm kidding," he defended his thoughts. I guess.

"Ok," I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

Mornings were the only time we had any personal alone time. We weren't able to do much a night, with dinner and homework in the way. But I loved the morning the most, because Kaoru was the first thing I saw when I woke up every day. I knew it was going to stay like that for a very, very, very long time.

**Explanation: I got bored. I love the twins though. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Did you miss me? Probably not, haha. On with the chapter.  
><strong>

**Hikaru's POV**

"Kaoru...wake up," I said drowsily, not fully awake myself.

"Mmm," Kaoru groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on, time to get up," I told him, starting to fall asleep again, but still trying to keep myself awake. I failed.

Once upon a time later, I woke to the sound of the covers being thrown off. I opened my eyes, facing the clock to see the time. It said 10:00am.

"Wait, 10:00!" I threw the covers off and realized that Kaoru wasn't next to me, and I was suddenly sad. Where could he had gone off to? I pouted, feeling neglected.

"Hey, Hikaru, what's the matter?" I turned seeing Kaoru casually leaning against the door of our room.

"We have school, why didn't you wake me up?" I stood up out of bed, Kaoru stared, then started to laugh.

"Because...it's Saturday," Kaoru smiled and got back into bed.

"Oh...well now I just look like an idiot," I nervously laughed and got back into bed next to Kaoru.

"You didn't before?" Kaoru asked sarcastically. I nudged him in his side, and started to laugh at my own stupidity.

"So, can we do something that doesn't involve staring at the ceiling?" I asked, now happy that it was a day we didn't have to go school or host.

"I'm still tired," Kaoru whispered, his eyes slowly closing.

"Oh, hmm," I thought to myself, smiling at my thoughts.

"What?" Kaoru's eyes opened and he snuggled into my arms.

"Nothing, just thinking," I smiled on the inside, only I knew what my thoughts were.

"Whenever it's you, it's not just thinking," Kaoru looked up at me, his eyes shining from the sunlight.

"You wanna know?" I teased. Kaoru nodded, his eyes widening.

"Tell me everything," Kaoru smiled.

"Well, I don't know if I can tell you everything," I continued to tease him.

"Please," Kaoru started pouting. He knew what to do to get me to say what he wants me to say.

"I thought about you," I poked his nose playfully.

"What about me?" He laid his head on y shoulder, ready to listen to anything I said.

"That I'm lucky you put up with me, and how you understand how much I love you," I told him quietly so only he could hear me.

"Really?" I could see tears forming in his eyes. Real ones.

"Really," I smiled for the thousandth time in only a few minutes.

**I'm gonna end it there for now, I promise to update sooner. Do you like or dislike? Got any ideas you would like to see? Please review!**


End file.
